


this delicate balance

by wheezykat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Possessive Harry Potter, Slice of Life, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr: drarrymicrofic, but it's really not graphic at all i promise, hint of d/s dynamic, in the vaguest sense possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheezykat/pseuds/wheezykat
Summary: a snapshot.written for drarrymicrofic prompt "bloom."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 17





	this delicate balance

**Author's Note:**

> eeeep, wasn't planning on completing this one, but then this came out of me. so, uh. enjoy ? :)  
> i am not JK Rowling and do not own Harry Potter.

Harry likes to press down on his lily white skin, marking him with his teeth, lips and hands. Likes to watch his possession bloom in flares of reds and blues over porcelain. 

He likes to hold him down, testing and trying him, until he’s utterly shattered and begging him with words; keeps pushing to unintelligible sounds and murmurs and moans. He likes to peel away the layers, grasp closely to the unfurled bud of him and admire.

Harry likes to wrap around his frame, arms like vines, holding him and keeping him safe and close through the night. He likes to think that he loves him with a vigor that can hold back the tide of their past crashing over them.

Draco likes his new ability to blossom under light, cultivated and cured. When he’s wrapped up in Harry’s warmth, he likes to think of what it would be like to have the next fifty years full of Harry’s sun. 

He loves him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> i'm on tumblr - come say hi!  
> [wheezykat](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/wheezykat)


End file.
